


Tiniest

by ragingrainbow



Series: Collected Commentfics [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Comment Fic, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry is not ashamed to admit that he cried the first time he held his daughter.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiniest

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a mini fill on the kink meme to a prompt asking for Harry/Louis fatherhood in which Harry found himself smitten with his child. 
> 
> It's really just a really short piece of kidficlet fluff.

Harry is not ashamed to admit that he cried the first time he held his daughter. They had waited for so long for this day and he couldn’t believe that she was finally here, so tiny and beautiful and _theirs_. 

He looked over at Louis, who was close to tears as well, silly smile on his lips as he stared at them. He looked like he was about to burst with pride, literally, and Harry was sure he himself had a similar expression. 

“She looks like you,” Harry said, and Louis moved closer, kissed the side of Harry’s head. 

“I think she looks like you as well. I bet she’ll get your curls.” 

Harry kissed his daughter's forehead, before resting his head against Louis’ shoulder. He just couldn’t take his eyes of the little girl for more than a few seconds, and then only to look adoringly at Louis. 

“She’s perfect.” 

Louis petted their daughter’s head and kissed Harry’s neck. 

“Yeah. She is.”


End file.
